Red Ranger Unplugged
Mack is in a frump about not really knowing who he is. Dax advises him to do some soul searching and try new things and see what fits. Meanwhile the Fear Cats begin plotting on obtaining the Octavian Chalice, with the assistance of another Fear Cat. Outraged at the increased Fear Cat activity, Flurious orders Norg (who's sick with a cold) to take the Chillers and track down the Fear Cats and destroy them. Back at the mansion, Mack has changed his look a bit and is now trying out his rock n roll side. The team is summoned to the Command Center where Andrew alerts them to a new Fear Cat. Tyzonn is shocked and angered by this beast, known as Crazar. The Rangers arrive at the rock quarry and Tyzonn morphs and jumps into the action immediately. When the others join in the fight, Crazar uses her axe to create Dark Clones of the Rangers. While the Mercury Ranger continues to battle Carzar, the others take on their dark doubles. Mercury Ranger gets in a good blast on Crazar, forcing her to retreat. When she leaves, the Dark Clones disappear. As Mig & Benglo continue their quest for the chalice, they are ambushed by Chillers, but make quick work of the soldiers. Back at the base, Tyzonn explains to the others that Crazar was with Cheetar & Mig when they attack years ago at the cave in. He also tells them how his soon to be wife, Vella, was lost in the cave in. Andrew tries to have a heart to heart talk with Mack, but in the end, changes nothing of their situation. Tyzonn returns to the quarry to take on Carzar himself, while Will, Dax, Rose & Ronny go after Mig & Benglo. With the battle not going well, Mack shows up just in time to help his friend and teammate. Meanwhile, the others end up in a trap set by Mig & Benglo. Luckily they all manage to get out, thanks to a laser cutter and Ronny's super speed. Mack & Tyzonn Ranger Up and take on Carzar together. With a blast from the Red Sentinel Ranger & the Drive Detector, Crazar is taken down a notch. But when Crazar grows large, Red Ranger sends in Sentinel Knight to take her on. While the battle rages, Tyzonn begins scribing a Mercurian Battle Spell in the ground. The others show up just in time in the DriveMax Ultrazord. The Ultrazord takes a severe beating, forcing Mack to try something new. He has the Auxiliary Zords form the Dualdrive Megazord. The Rangers unleashed the Dualdrive's full power. . . and Tyzonn uses the power of the battle spell, destroying Crazar for good. Tyzonn dedicates that victory to the memory of Vella. Flurious is prepared to do away with Norg, but the yeti tells his master that the Fear Cats are going after the Octavian Chalice, saving his furry life yet again. Back at the base, the team views footage from an hour ago of the Fear Cats retrieving the chalice. Andrew says he'll begin researching the chalice, and tells the others to take a break. As the team leaves, Mack still distances himself from Andrew.